Sweet Heart Stew
by SkyeElf
Summary: Lysander's been avoiding Victoire, but come Christmas, he can't... And how the hell does Uncle Harry know?


**A/N: This pairing was founded by mew-tsubaki. It's a sort of sequel on 'Sour Heart Stew', which follows on mew's 'Bitter Heart Stew', though reading those aren't necessary, but it is recommended. This is for M&MWP.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For mew-tsubaki.**

**Sweet Heart Stew**

Lysander pondered his actions for the last few days. He'd run after her, he'd pulled her back, and kissed her. She'd disapparated after giving him a small smile and a tinier wave.

He hadn't had the guts to contact her yet, but he knew he'd have to face at Christmas. Only a few days away... he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or if he should be nervous. Seeing his best friend would be great, he saw her so little now that she'd been given that job... but after what had happened, he wasn't sure what either of them would say. He still wondered what he'd done to make her run away from him.

But the feeling of her lips against his... so soft, cherry-like, sweet... was that what heaven felt like?

Christmas holidays came and he boarded the train with the Potters and Weasleys. But seeing the Weasleys only made his heart ache for her. What had he done wrong?

With a heavy sigh he entered the Burrow, not knowing what to expect. The Scamanders always spent Christmas with the Weasleys and Potters, that was why he climbed off with them. His parents would most likely already be at the Burrow. That same house that was stretched beyond its boundaries every Christmas, birthday and special occasion.

"You all right, Lysander?" Uncle Harry asked. He wasn't really Lysander's uncle, but he liked to think of him as such.

"Yes, uncle Harry. Have you seen Victoire somewhere?"

"She's with Teddy, they're taking a walk around." He answered. "Why?" Lysander felt his heart sank. If she was with Teddy, then he could forget about it.

"I need to talk to her."

"I heard about it, you know." Uncle Harry said quietly. "And sounds like you two really need to talk."

"Perhaps. But if Teddy wants her back, I reckon he'd get her."

"You reckon? When Teddy announced his engagement to one Isabelle Tone only last night?"

"Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"No." Uncle Harry said instantly. "Love knows no boundaries."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I fell in love with Ginny when I was sixteen – and that was younger than you are now."

"But you never knew you'd end up with her, did you?"

"That's right. But I had to take a chance, even if it meant Ron bashing my head together."

"I doubt Uncle Ron would resolve to violence."

"You think? He's got plenty of rage built up."

"Rage from what?"

"You know, I have no idea." Uncle Harry laughed. "But consider it. If you'll excuse me, Molly's calling."

And Lysander was alone again. Left with his own thoughts... a truly dangerous place to be. Alone. With his thoughts. Perhaps he should send a warning out to the people of earth, sending them underground before his thoughts caused the planet to explode.

"Sander?"

He started at her appearance.

"Oh, hi Vic." He smiled lamely.

"Surprised to see me?"

"No, just..."

"Afraid of this?" She asked, motioning to the two of them.

"Yes." He sighed. "I don't get how it became so awkward. What did I do, Vic?"

"You caused confusion." She answered simply. "In me."

"No. In an octopus." He said sarcastically, causing her to laugh. So long since he'd heard that laugh. He'd missed the sound.

"You didn't do anything." She said. "It was me."

"No... I reckon me kissing you randomly was sure something wrong."

"Random kissing is not what I'm afraid of, I fear random snogging."

Lysander lifted a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean like..."

His hand was already on her neck beneath her hair, and he just closed the remaining distance. No invitation or forced entry as their tongues wrestled in a battle ages old. She tasted sweet. Like fudge and mince pies.

He pulled back, watching her expression. Her eyes were closed, as his own had been only seconds ago. She smiled, thrilled, and bit her bottom lip. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"You are an excellent snogger, Vic."

"Only when I choose to be." She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Vic." He said, knowing it to be true. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen for his best friend, but he knew that he liked it. Her hair, the feeling of her lips on his, their tongues twisting, his hand in her hair, her nails scratching his back...

"About time." Victoire murmured before claiming his mouth again.


End file.
